amnesia
by eternal-rose2003
Summary: tifa lost her memory, her friends think she's dead and rufus found her what's gonna happen
1. lose

The story begins aboard the highwind. Tifa Lockheart was up on the deck, sitting on the railing getting a little air. While the rest of the gang were on the bridge getting ready for battle as they searched for weapon, then they found him. "Hey Cloud we found the son of a $@&*#" Cid yelled out as everyone got ready to make their way to the bridge for battle. But just when everyone was about to go up the stairs  
Cid started to freak out "Oh shit weapon's gonna ram us!!!" "Everyone grab hold of something I've got to warn Tifa" Cloud yelled out as he began  
to run up the stairs. But it was no use by the time Cloud got to the top of the stairs weapon had impacted with the highwind sending Cloud flying down and all he could hear was Tifa's scream and then silence. Cloud forced himself up the stairs, it was hard his body was still shaking from the impact. Cloud prayed Tifa was all right that the scream was just from the shock but when he got up to the deck Tifa was nowhere in sight. Cloud searched everywhere but all he found was Tifa hair ribbon hanging off the railing that's when he knew the worst  
had happened. The rest of the gang came up to the deck wondering what was going on when they saw Cloud on his knees, tears streaming down his face clutching Tifa's hair ribbon. "Cloud what happened?" Aeris asked concerned, "She's dead ok. Tifa fell to her death and I wasn't there to save her, I let her down." Cloud said in barely a whisper. Everyone was silent now, trying to figure  
out a way to cope with the fact she was gone. 


	2. found

Two hours later, "Ow my head". She slowly tried to get but could not, that's when she realized the gash on her leg and her head. She slowly began  
to crawl to a near by pond and looked at her reflection "who am I". The  
fall made Tifa lose her memory, what would she do now? Suddenly she heard a rustle in the bushed near by, she was curious but also quite frightened. A black panther emerged from the bushes and was making  
its way towards Tifa. She began to scream when a young man wearing all white appeared "Dark Nation get here", the panther did as told. Strangely he seemed so familiar to her but she wasn't quite sure "Lockheart what are  
you doing out here?" "Do you.... do you know me?".  
  
He was confused until he noticed the gash on her head ' So miss Lockheart has amnesia. I take her as my own'. "Can you walk?" "No", he picked her up and made his way back to his helicopter. "Thank you I feel terrible that I don't remember you" "I am Rufus Shinra, president of the Shinra company and you my dear are Tifa lockheart.........my fiancé". Not knowing any better she believed him, she smiled and rested her head on his chest. Rufus carried  
placed Tifa into the helicopter and then they set off to his mansion in  
Midgar. 


	3. love

Two weeks later thanks to the help of the best doctors in Midgar Tifa feeling a lot better. It has been two days Rufus had been working in his  
office so Tifa decided to go visit her fiancé at his office. When she arrived on the floor where Rufus's office was a woman in red with an angry  
look on her face got in Tifa's face.  
  
"What on earth are you going here Lockheart?" "I came to see Rufus so if you don't mind" "well I do mind!". Tifa was pretty annoyed who was this woman who would not allow her to see her own fiancé. Tifa was about to give  
her a piece of her mind when Rufus stepped out of his office. "Scarlet what's going on here!" "President Rufus sir this little b*%#@ came waltzing  
in here and...." "Scarlet that little b*%#@ is my fiancé!".  
  
Scarlet was in totally shocked, she loved Rufus but knew he didn't feel the same but out of all the women in the world why that Avalanche whore. "Now Scarlet apologize to Tifa" "Sorry", Tifa just went to Rufus and gave him a kiss then they went into his office leaving Scarlet still in shock. "So my dear what brings here to my office?" "Well Rufus you haven't been  
home in two days, I missed you", Rufus just smiled and held her in his arms. ' Strange for some odd reason I feel like I really fallen for her, could it be true' Tifa lowered her head and kissed Rufus ' Ya I think I do love her'. "I'm sorry Tifa I'll try to be home more ok darling" "Alright  
Rufus". 


	4. shock

A year had passed since they had lost Tifa. Everyone found a way to cope  
except for Cloud, Tifa was his childhood friend he could never forgive himself for her death even though everyone told him it wasn't his fault.  
"Cloud you can't stay like this forever it's not good and you know very well she wouldn't want you to be like this" "Your right Aeris, hey guys how about we go to the Golden Saucer tonight and have alittle fun", "That's a  
plan" yuffie said jumping up and down.  
  
"I'm home"  
Tifa got up from her piano and ran downstairs to her husband. Rufus had  
been away on a business trip for two weeks and she missed him. "Your finally back it felt like an eternity" she said as she ran into his arms "  
I know what you mean but I'll be staying home for at least 3 months. So what would you like to do tonight?" "Well there's supposed to be a good  
show on tonight at the Golden Saucer" "Alright then we'll go".  
  
"Come Cloud your supposed to be having fun that was part of the plan" "I know Aeris it's just so hard to believe that she's really gone how can I  
forgive myself?" "It wasn't your fault" "Yes it was! If I made it she  
would be here know instead of... BEING OVER THERE WITH RUFUS!". Everyone looked over where Cloud was pointing and there she was as lovely as ever,  
holding unto Rufus's arm smiling and laughing. 


	5. conclusion

Cloud and the rest ran in front of the happy couple. "Ah Strife how nice to see you" "Rufus darling do you know theses people?". They were all shocked when they heard Tifa actually call Rufus darling, " What's going on here Rufus? What are you doing with Tifa?" Cloud was quite angry yet relieved to see her alive and well. "Well Strife we were on our  
way to see a show if you don't mind" "well I do mind".  
  
Tifa was beginning to get frightened who were theses people and why was  
that one so concerned of her. "What is the meaning of all these?" "Tifa  
it's me Cloud you childhood friend don't you remember?" "No actually I  
don't" "Tifa you just gotta, remember the promise.." "Promise..?" "  
Remember you made me promise when I was famous when you needed it.." "  
You'd come and rescue me.  
  
I remember Cloud, Aeris, Barret, Red XIII, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, and Cait Sith. I remember". They all ran and hugged their friend, they all missed  
her so much. Everyone was happy except for Rufus, he had fallen in love with the lovely Tifa but now that her memory has returned she will know he tricked her and will surely leave him. But little did he know she was also  
in love with him, she got to see the real Rufus and not the heartless  
tyrant he was claimed to be.  
  
Rufus began to walk away with his head down "Rufus where are you going?"  
"Home good-bye Tifa" "But you said we could see the show and I don't really appreciate my own husband trying to ditch me" "But your memory.." "I love you Rufus, I don't care that you tricked me". Rufus smiled and picked Tifa up into his arms "Oh Tifa I love you too". "Unbelievable" Aeris was shocked, "She's actually f$#%ing in love with that f$#%" Barret yelled, " Oh well" Cloud laughed. Cloud couldn't care less, his friend was alive and well so who she could love anyone she liked as long as she was happy that's  
all that mattered. 


End file.
